


Chocolate Cake

by circ_bamboo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For secretsolitaire's prompt of McCoy/Lianne Benscoter (an OFC of mine), first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasie-Impromptu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128559) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



"Congratulations, man!" Jim clapped McCoy on the shoulder as he rounded the corner of the table in the mess at breakfast. "You won me a ridiculous number of credits." He sat, thunking his tray on the table, a huge grin on his face.

"I did?" McCoy asked. "How?"

"You made it a whole year with Ensign Bonus."

"Don't call her that," McCoy said automatically. "Wait, what?"

"A year. You know, 365 standard days? You and Lianne have been 'stepping out together'--" Jim made sarcastic air quotes like no other. "--for a year now."

"Oh, my god," McCoy said, the horror slowly dawning. "Oh, my god, I thought I--well, shit." He stood. "I gotta go, Jim."

Mouth full, Jim flapped a hand at him.

McCoy dumped his tray and ran out of the mess as quickly as humanly possible. Lianne was on beta shift this week, so she was still curled up asleep in his bed--their bed--well, technically his bed but she hadn't really slept anywhere else in months. At least, she had been there a half hour ago, so he hoped she was still there. He skidded into the turbolift, and ran down another hallway until he got to Botany.

Fortunately Sulu was in there. "I need--flowers," McCoy said, waving his hands generally. "For Lianne."

Sulu nodded. "Of course."

A few minutes later McCoy left, holding a pot with something Sulu swore was hypoallergenic in his hands. It did have a pretty purple flower on the top. Hopefully she'd like it; he didn't know jackshit about flowers but he at least knew that they were a good idea. Flipping his comm unit open as he strode back towards his quarters, he called down to the mess and made sure that there would be chocolate cake later.

He slipped into his quarters quietly; the lights were still dimmed, but he could see that Lianne had sprawled out to cover nearly all of the bed. He smiled, and set the flowerpot on the nightstand with a soft click.

Lianne hummed and turned towards him. "Leonard?" she said sleepily.

"Right here, darlin'," he said.

"Didn't you go on shift?"

"I did," he said. "I came back because I forgot something."

"Oh," she said. "Okay." She made as if to roll over, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, meeting her lips with his.

He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, stroking his tongue against her bottom lip, delving inside her mouth and finding the tip of her tongue with his. After a long, lazy moment, she curled her head and shoulders up to press more firmly against him and found the back of his neck with a hand.

"Mmm," she said, a few moments later, her forehead against his. "That can't be what you forgot."

"As a matter of fact," he said, "it partially was. Happy anniversary, Lianne."

"Oh," she said. "Is that today? No, wait, it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" McCoy said. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," she said, and reached for her padd on the nightstand, tapping it a few times and holding it out to him. "Yes, tomorrow."

"Oh," McCoy said, looking at the annotation on her calendar. "Well, hell, I got you a flower today." He gestured at the pot.

"Oh, good," Lianne said, and grinned at him. "This means I get two days of anniversary, right?"

"Right," he said, and leaned back down to kiss her again.

After he left for Sickbay for the second time, he briefly thought about killing Jim, and then thought of two nights of anniversary sex. A long, delicious moment later, McCoy decided to send Jim a piece of chocolate cake instead.


End file.
